MY PRINCESS
by luexolu-wife
Summary: [BAEKYEOL STORY] HAPPY READING . DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO SILENT READ! PLEASE REVIEW AFTHER READ! KAMSAHAMNIDA
1. Chapter 1

Little : MY PRINCES

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lu han, Oh Sehun, Kim Jong in, Do Kyungsoo

Other cast : Kim Joonmyeon dan wu yifan (kris)

Genre : romance, kerajaan

Ranting : T

_**My Princes**_

Suatu hari di sebuah desa kerajaan moonlight, hidup seorang pemuda tinggi berparas tampan anak sulung dari Raja kerajaan Moonlight. Ia Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang berparas sama sepertinya, tapi lebih tampan dan agak sedikit dingin. Tentu berbeda dengan kakaknya yang tak bisa diam dimana pun mereka berada. Memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja mereka memiliki begitu banyak penggemar dimana-mana. Gadis mana yang tidak tertarik pada mereka berdua. Sudah tampan dan bahkan anak dari seorang pemilik kerajaan. Tapi ada salah satu gadis yang sangat tidak menyukai keluarga kedua kakak beradik ini. Dia berbeda dengan semua gadis didesa itu. Tentu bukan hanya gadis itu membenci keluarga kerajaan, bahkan kakaknya yang berparas manis dan cute sepertinya pun ikut membenci keluarga kerajaan itu. Tentu mereka mempunyai alasan tertentu memebenci keluarga kerajaan.

_**Flashback**_

"_saya mohon, baginda raja. Saya bersumpah bukan ayah saya yang melakukan hal seperti itu. Ayah saya tak akan berani meracuni baginda ratu. Saya mohon.. " ujar seorang gadis desa. "TIDAK! Kalian ingin beralasan apa lagi, sudah terbukti bahwa ayah kalian yang melakukannya. Maid saya yang melihatnya sendiri. Pengawal bawah penjahat ini keruang penjara bawah tanah, kalau sampai istri saya tidak terselamatkan, sudah dipastikan penjahat ini harus disingkirkan juga. Kalian tahu kan, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, tentu harus dibalas dengan nyawa juga" teriak sang raja. _

_Gadis dari anak tersangka tersebut, begitu kaget mendengar perkataan sang raja. Dia terus memohon agar tidak menghukum mati ayahnya. "baginda raja, sekali saja saya mohon jangan hukum mati ayah saya, kalau ayah saya sudah tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengurus kami berdua" ujar sang gadis yang lebih tua dari gadis sebelumnya. "saya tidak peduli. Pengawal cepat bawah pria itu kepenjara bawah tanah, dan usir kedua gadis ini dari kerajaan saya" ujar sang raja. _

_Tanpa basa basi lagi, sang pengawal langsung menyeret ayah dari kedua gadis itu kedalam penjara bawah tanah dan langsung mengusir kedua gadis tersebut. Diluar kedua gadis itu bertemu dengan keduan kakak beradik dari anak sang raja tersebut. "maafkan ayah saya, kami tahu kalau itu bukan kesalahan ayah kalian." Ujar salah satu anak sang raja ynag lebih tua itu. "kalau kalian tahu itu bukan kesalahan ayah saya, kenapa kalian tidak bicara dengan ayah kalian dan mengatakan kalau itu bukan kesalahan ayah saya" ucap sang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dari anak sulung raja itu_

_. "maaf kami tidak bisa" ujar anak bungsung sang raja. Mendengar ucapan kakak beradik itu, kedua gadis tersebut lebih memilih pulang ke rumah mereka dan menunggu pemberitahuan keadaan ayah mereka. dirimuah kedua gadis itu tak bisa diam, hati mereka terlalu gelisa memikirkan ayah mereka. _

_tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan dari arah luar. Sang kakak dari gadis itu pun membukakan pintu. "selamat malam, kami hanya ingin memberitahukan. Bahwa besok ayahanda kalian akan di hukum mati oleh kerajaan, karena tadi pada pukul 16.00, ratu yixing menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, karena efek dari racun yang ayahanda kalian berikan" ucap salah satu pengawal kerajaan. "tidak! Ayah saya tidak berssalah.. tidak! Kumohon tidak!" sang gadis pun tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya. _

_Dia mulai merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar, kakinya pun sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Sang adik yang melihat kakaknya akan jatu itu, langsung membantunya duduk disampingnya. "kak.. lebih baik istirahat saja. Bukankah besok pagi-pagi kita harus bertemuh dengan ayah untuk terakhir kalinya?lebih baik kita istirahat saja" ujar sang gadis kecil dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan kakaknya. _

_Keesokan paginya, kedua kakak beradik ini berangkat menuju istana untuk bertemu dengan ayah mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sesampainya dpenjara bawah tanah, mereka bertemu dengan ayah mereka. ketika melihat ayah mereka, kedua kakak beradik ini langsung memeluk ayahanda mereka. _

"_appa, mian kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan appa dari sini" ujar sang adik. "ne, maaf kakak juga tidak bisa membuat sang raja membatalkan hukuman ayah" ujar sang kakak. Kedua kakak beradik ini akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata mereka didepan ayahnya. "sudah, sudah.. ini mungkin sudah takdir ayah sebagai seorang hamba. Kalian ingat kalian tidak tinggal sendiri. Biarpun ibu dan ayah sudah tidak bisa menemani kalian. Kami tetap ada dihati kalian. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan apapun, anggap saja memang ayah melakukannya. Lagi pula sepertinya ibu kalian merindukan ayah. Kalian harus kuat menjalankan kehidupan kalian. Jadilah orang sukses , barulah kalian bisa menginjak orang-orang pernah menginjak-injak kalian. Hahahhaha.. jangan lakukan hal seperti itu arra" ujar sang ayah. _

_Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun sang ayanh masih bisa tertawa. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12:00, sudah waktunya ayah keduan gadis kakak beradik ini, menerima hukumannnya. Karena tidak sanggup melihat ayah mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua lebih memilih pulang untuk mengikuti amanat terakhir ayah mereka. _

_diperjalanan pulang sang adik berkata "aku akan memabalas apa yang mereka lakukan pada appa" ujar sang adik. Sang kakak yang mendengarnya langsung membantah perkataan adiknya. "yak, kau tak boleh begitu. biarkan nanti yang mahakuasa membalas mereka. lebih baik saat ini kita laksanakan amanat terakhir appa" ucap sang kakak. Sampainya dirumah mereka mulai menyusun strategi untuk melaksanakan amanat ayah mereka. "_

_**My Princes**_

Itulah alasan mengapa kedua kakak beradik ini sangat membenci keluarga kerajaan. Pada waktu dipasar, kedua gadis kakak beradik ini bertemu dengan kedua anak laki-laki kerajaan. "oh, annyeong haseyo. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan" ujar sang kakak laki-laki. "apa mau kalian ah!, kami tak sudi berbicara dengan anak dari keluarga kerajaan. Adikku ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak sang adik gadis tersebut. "hei, aku wu chanyeol, dan dia adikku wu sehun.. salam kenal" ucap sang anak sulung kerajaan –Chanyeol-.

Kedua gadis kakak beradik tidak pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol, mereka bahkan lebih memilih jalan terus daripada harus membalas perkataan chanyeol. "uhh, baru kali ini aku tidak direspon oleh seorang gadis,, wah siapa yah nama adiknya itu, sepertinya terlihat lucu. Kkeke.." chanyeol yang tertarik dengan adik dari seorang gadis itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat paras manis dari adik gadis itu. "yak, hyung lebih baik kita pulang sekarang , appa sudah menunggu". Mendengar perkataan sang adik – sehun -, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk pulang.

.

.

_**My Princes**_

**.**

**.**

**Sehun pov**

Hari ini aku dan _hyung_ akan berjalan-jalan kepasar, yah hanya untuk iseng-iseng saja. Diperjalanan kami bertemu dengan dua orang gadis kakak beradik yang pernah aku temui dikerajaan.

"_hyung_, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka? tapi siapa?" _hyung _ku yang sepertinya merespon perkataanku. Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol _hyung _ memanggil kedua gadis kakak beradik itu. Tapi sayang mereka tak merespon sama sekali. 'sudah kuduga' batinku. "_hyung_ sebaiknya kita pulang _appa_ sudah menunggu".

Perjalanan pulang, _hyung_ dan aku bertemu kembali dengan kedua gadis itu, sepertinya akan ada pertengkaran hebat. "oh, hei kalian yang dipasar bukan.. wahh ternyata kita bertemu kembali" ujar chanyeol _hyung_. Lagi-lagi dia memanggil mereka. sudah kukatakan mereka tidak akan merespon ucapanmu. "hyung, mereka tak akan mendengarmu sebaiknya kita pulang" bisik ku. "mwoya! Apa kalian mengikuti kami ah! Apa kalian tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi dipasar. Aishh kalian memang seperti ayah kalian, cihh!" ujar gadis yang sepertinya kelihatan lebih tua itu.

"hei, tenang-tenang. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui nama kalian. Kalian tahu, hanya kalian yang belum kami ketahui nama kalian dari semua gadis didesa ini" ujar chanyeol _hyung_. "buat apa kalian ingin mengetahui nama kami, kami tidak perduli" sekarang sepertinya gadis yang terlihat lebih mudah dari kakaknya tapi terlihat seumuran dengan hyung ku.

"tak apa jika kalian tidak ingin memberitahu nama kalian. Lagi pula biarpun kami mengundang kalian ke acara pesta ulangtahun kerajaan kami, saya yakin pasti kalian tak akan datang. Tapi kalian akan menyesalkan sesuatu nanti jika kalian tak datang" sekarang aku yang angkat bicara. Melihat ekspresi dari mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka sedang merespon perkataanku.

"cih! Baiklah, nama ku Luhan dan ini adikku Baekhyun. Sekarang kalian sudah mengetahui nama kami berdua, jadi jangan pernah mengikuti kami lagi. Arraso!" ujar sang gadis bernama-Luhan-itu. "hmm,, baiklah. Terima kasih Luhan-_ssi _dan Baekhyun-_ssi_" ujar chanyeol _hyung_. 'Ternyata namanya luhan, kekek terdengar sangat lucu, tapi itu cocok dengan wajahnya bukan.' Batinku. Ahh ada apa dengan ku, apa aku sudah gila menyukai seorang gadis yang lebih tua denganku. Ahh sudahlah lupakan.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chanyeol pov**

"Nama yang cantik.. hmm baekhyun-_i_.. hahaha" aku merasa senang ketika memberitahukan nama mereka. aku sangat tertarik dengan adiknya, wahh dia begitu manis. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Sepertinya dia cocok kupanggil Baekki, jika kita menikah nanti aku ingin memanggilnya baekki, my baekki, tapi dia juga harus memanggilku panggilan sayang bukan, hmm mungkin dia akan memanggilku yeolli atau my yeolli. Hahahah..

"_hyung_, _appa _ memanggilmu. "ucap sehun dan berjalan kearahku "_hyung_, apa kau sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kau demam hyung" ujar sehun. "yak, aku tak gila seperti yang kau byangkan. Kau tahu aku sedang jatuh cinta. kekeke" ucapku malu-malu. Mungkin sekarang pipiku sedang memerah, ahh baekki yah kau telah membuatku sangat bahagia sekarang.

"yak _hyung_, bisa kau fokus ketika sedang berbicara.. ah kau persis seperti _eomma _saja. Memangnya siapa _yeoja_ yang sudah membuat mu seperti ini, mungkin inisialnya bisa kau beritahukan pada adikmu ini" bujuk sehun. Dia selalu saja seperti itu. "yah,,yah namanya baekhyun, gadis yang tadi kita ketemui dipasar, kau ingat?" ujar ku. "tentu saja. Tapi kenapa kau menyukainya _hyung_?" ujar sehun memperbaiku posisi duduknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurku. "hmm,, mungkin karena dia manis mungkin.. hahah".

"hmm, tuan muda wu chanyeol,baginda raja memanggilmu, sebaiknya kau harus menemuinya sekarang" ujar seorang maid yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tapi yah sudahlah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting, tapi apa coba? Lagi pula keadaan kerajaan sekarng tidak pada situasi yang sulit.

'_tok..tok..tok'_ aku mengetuk pintu kerja _appa_."masuklah chanyeol-_i_, kau tak perlu mengetuk pintu seperti itu" ucap sang ayah-Wu Yi Fan-. "_appa_ memanggilku? Memangnya ada keperluan apa?" ucapku dan memilih duduk disamping ayah. "kau tahu, kau sebentar lagi berumur 25 tahun. Untuk seumuran putra raja seperti kamu. Harus sudah memiliki pasangan hidup. Dan ayah telah mempunyai pasangan hidup untuk mu. Dan kau tak boleh menolaknya kali ini" jelas sang ayah. Ahh bagaimana ini, kenapa selalu seperti ini. Ahh, baekki-_ya_ aku harus bagaimana?. "hmm,baiklah. Memangnya mereka kapan akan datang?" tanya ku. "sebentar malam, jadi malam ini kau dadan yang rapi agar terlihat gagah didepan calon tunanganmu. Ayah yakin kau akan tertarik dengannya" ujar sang ayah dan meninggalkanku sendiri diruang kerjanya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku, aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana aku mangatakan hal ini pada appa, ahh baekki-ya kau harus membantuku. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti tak akan sudi membantu ku. Perlahan-lahan mata ku mulai terpejam dan tertidur.

.

.

_**My Princes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author pov**

Malam hari, Luhan dan baekhyun tengah membersikan rumah mereka yang indah itu. Biarpun kecil dan sempit. Tapi ini satu-satunya warisan yang ayah mereka tinggalkan. "_eonni,_ apa kau yakin akan pergi kepesta itu? Sepertinya tidak" ucap sang adik-baekhyun-. Luhan pun mengingat kembali perkataan Sehun tadi dijalan. Memangnya apa yang akan mereka sesali jika tak datang.

Tapi bukankah jika mereka datang itu sama saja membuat hati mereka sakit kembali?. "entahlah adikku. Kakak akan memikirkannya kembali, sebaiknya kau memasak air untuk kita minum dan untuk jong in mandi nanti, dan sepertinya Jong in akan datang sebentar lagi" ujar luhan. "ne _eonni_". Baekhyun berlari kearah dapur untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Luhan yang sedang mengatur meja makan untuk makan malam mereka nanti bersama jong in. Pria yang berkulit tan dan tampan itu adalah keponakan dari ayah mereka. jong in sama seperti luhan dan baekhyun tidak memiliki prang tua, makanya jong in lebih memilih tinggal dengan kedua sepupunya itu. '_tok...tok..tok..'_ terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar dan sepertinya itu jong in. Batin luhan. "ya, tunggu sebentar"luhan berlari kearah pintu dan membukankan pintu untuk jong in."jong in-_i_ kau sudah pulang, sini _noona_ bawakan tasmu itu, dan sekarang kau pergi mandi lalu kita akan makan malam bersama hari ini. Baekhyun sudah memasak air panas untuk mu" luhan mengambil tas yang ada pada jong in dan menaruhnya diatas meja kecil .

jong in pun menuruti perkataan luhan, ia segera berlari kekamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Dimeja makan semuanya berkumpul, biarpun hanya makanan yang sangat sederhana itu, tetapi mereka merasakan makan malam kali ini sangat-sangatlah mewah. Luhan mengambil makanan untuk para adik-adiknya itu. Dan mereka memulai makan. Hanya terdengar suara detingan piring dan sendok.

selesai makan baekhyun mengambil piring-piring dan gelas yang mereka gunakan makan tadi dan mencucinya. Diruangan yang bisa dibilang tempat berkumpul mereka. luhan dan jong in sedang membicarakan sesuatu, sepertinya menyangkut pembicaraan luhan dan baekhyun tadi. "jadi, _noona _akan datang kepesta itu?" tanya jong in. "sebaiknya _eonni _tidak usah datang jika itu hanya membuat kita sakit hati, dan jangan pikirkan perkataan bahwa kita akan menyesal jika tidak datang" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu, ikut bergabung dengan kedua saudaranya.

"yah, ada benarnya juga dikatakan baekhyun, sebaiknya_ noona_tidak usah datang jika hanya akan berakhir dendam nantinya, dan sebaiknya kita lebih baik tidur. Bukankah waktu sudah terlalu malam. _Noona_ pestanya kan minggu depan, lagi pula kita masih punya 10 hari lagi. Hhuuaahh aku sudah sangat mengantuk, aku duluan, selamat malam " ujar jong in dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"huaa eonni aku sudah ngantuk sebaiknya kita tidur, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Nanti sakit kepala eonni kambuh lagi bukan, ayo tidur" ucap baekhyun dan mengajak luhan untuk tidur dengannya.

_**My Prince**_

Berbeda dengan keadaan rumah luhan, dikerajaan sekarang sedang sangat sibuk. Seperti perkataan sang raja, bahwa sebentar malam akan ada acara makan malam. Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dikamarnya, sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calon tungannya. Dia begitu cemas jika dia akan benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan _yeoja_ pilihan ayahnya.

"yak hyung, bisakah kau diam. Aku pusing melihat kau berjalan kesan kemari, sudahlah aku yakin kau bisa membatalkannya dipesta kerajaan nanti. Dan bukankah pesta kerajaan nanti adalah pesta ulang tahun mu? Kau bisa meminta memutuskan pertunangan itu dan menikah dengan baekki mu itu sebagai hadia ulang tahun mu" jelas sehun. "wahh, kau benar adikku, tapi bagaimana jika hyung akan jatuh cinta pada tunangan hyung nanti?" cemas chanyeol, "aigooo, yak kalau hyung memang cinta dan sayang kepada baekki mu itu, pasti kau tak akan tertarik dengan gadis-gadis lain hyung" ujar sehun meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

Maid pun memanggil mereka untuk turun kebawah dan bergabung untuk makan malam. Ternyata sang gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan chanyeol telah datang. "annyeonghaseyo" sapa chanyeol dan sehun. Sang Raja dan sang Gadis itu pun membalas hormat chanyeol dan sehun. "silahkan duduk anak-anak ku" sang raja menyuruh chanyeol dan sehun untuk duduk.

Chanyeol duduk tepat didepan sang gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. "wu chanyeol kenalkan ini gadis yang appa katakan padamu tadi pagi" ujar sang raja. "annyeonghaseyo, Wu chanyeol imnida" ucap chanyeol. "oh ne, annyeonghaseyo kim..." ...

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**My Princes**_

_**Before :**_

_Chanyeol duduk tepat didepan sang gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. "wu chanyeol kenalkan ini gadis yang appa katakan padamu tadi pagi" ujar sang raja. "annyeonghaseyo, Wu chanyeol imnida" ucap chanyeol. "oh ne, annyeonghaseyo kim..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Princes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author **_

"annyeonghaseyo Wu chanyeol imnida" ucap chanyeol. "annyeonghaseyo Kim Kyungsoo Imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan anda pangeran chanyeol" sang gadis yang bernama Kim kyungsoo itu membungkukkan badan nya dan begitu pula chanyeol. "saya juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda putri kyungso" ujar chanyeol.

Sang raja wu yi fan, menyuruh mereka berdua untuk duduk dan melanjutkannya dengan makan malam. Para maid sudah menyiapkan beberapa masakan untuk makan malam kali ini. Chanyeol dan sehun sangat senang dengan apa yang dimasak para maid.

"bagaimana makanannya raja joonmyeon? Maaf jika itu tidak terasa enak." Ujar sang raja Yi fan. Sang raja Joonmyeon yang telah selesai dengan makananya membalas ucapan raja yi fan. "ahh, tidak.. ini bahkan sangat enank dari masakan maid-maid ku. Hmm, raja yi fan. Bagaimana keadaan kerajaan Moonlight?" , "tentu saja, kerajaan saya masih aman dan tentram, yah biarpun ada masalah sedikit. Tapi itu masih bisa dikendalikan. Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan kerajaan Thunder? Ah sebaiknya kita melanjutkannnya diruang tengah saja. Ayo raja joonmyeon" raja yi fan mengajak raja joonmyeon untuk melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di ruang tengah.

Dan tinggal chanyeol, sehun dan sang putri kyungsoo. Hanya ada keheningan disana, mungkin karena chanyeol tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan "hmm, putri kyungsoo bagaimana kabar anda? Bukankah kita bertemu semasa kecil?" ujar chanyeol memicahkan kesunyian itu. "ahh, ne. Kabar ku baik-baik saja" ujar sang putri yang terdengar agak canggung.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun, menghampiri _hyung_ nya itu. "sebaiknya kau langsung sajaj pada intinya, tanya apa dia bersedia menikah denganmu nanti atau orangtuamu yang memasaknya" saran sehun. Chanyeol yang setuju dengan ucapan sehun itu pun langsung menanyakannya pada sang putri. "hmm, yah saya bersedia menikah dengan pangeran, dan ini bukan kehendak ayah saya. Saya yang memintanya sendiri. Karena sejak kecil saya memang sudah menyukai pangeran chanyeol" ujar sang putri.

"ah, begitu? tapi maafkan saya jika saya tak bisa membalas perasaan mu itu. Karena saat ini saya menyukai seseorang. Maafkan saya putri" ujar cahanyeol. Chanyeol yakin dengan ucapannya itu, ia yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan hidup bahagia dengan orang dia cintai.

Setelah pembicaraan yang agak membosankan, sudah tiba saatnya raja joon meyon dan putrinya kembali ke istana mereka. "terima kasih atas makan malam kali ini raja yi fan, saya sangat senang bisa berbincang dengan anda" ujar raja joonmyeon. "ya, terima kasih kembali sudah mau datang dan makan malam bersama, saya harap juga ini bisa terus seperti ini. hahha" chanyeol merasa bosan dengan apa yang ayahnya bicarakan. Sehun pun begitu.

Setelah semuanya berpamitan, sang raja yi fan menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk beristirahat. Karena besok chanyeol dan sehun harus berlatih memanah dan tentu saja akan ditemani sang calon menantu putri kyungsoo.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kyungsoo pov**

"_appa_, aku tak ingin menikah dengan pangeran chanyeol. Dia tak mencintaiku begitu pula aku. Kami memiliki masing-masing orang yang kami cintai. Ku mohon _appa _hentikan pertunangan ini" aku memohon ke ayah ku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ku dengan pangeran chanyeol. "bukankah waktu itu kau merengek-rengek ingin dijodohkan dengan pangeran chanyeol? Dan sekarang _appa _ telah mengabulkan permintaanmu itu" ujar sang raja.

Yah memang dulu aku sangat menyukai pangeran chanyeol. Tapi beberapa bulan ini seseorang telah menghilangkan perasaan itu dan digantikan oleh perasaanku pada nya. Yah walaupun aku tak mengetahui seluk beluk dari pria itu, tapi aku sangat menyukai nya. Pria berkulit tan dan berbadan gagah dan tampan. Pria desa biasa yang membentuku saat segerombolan preman pasar menggoda ku.

_**Flasback**_

"hai, manis. Sini dong. Ih manis-manis kok sombong sih. Nanti manisnya hilang loh, hahhha" segerombolan pereman itu menggodaku saat dipasar. Aku begitu takut. mereka tentu tak mengenalku karena sekarang aku berada di kerajaan moonlight dimana tempat kerajaan pangeran chanyeol. Aku meyamar hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan sang pangeran secara diam-diam.

Preman itu terus menggodaku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya seorang putri. Pada saat aku memberontak, para preman itu mengunci tanganku dan menyandarkanku kedinding. Belakangku tersa sakit. Aku berterika minta tolong, dan untung saja seorang pria berparas tampan dan berkulit tan itu menyelamatkanku. Dia memukul semua preman pasar itu, dan menghajar mereka satu persatu. Akhirnya para preman-preman itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"kau tak apa? Tak baik sang putri jalan sendirian dipasar" ucapnya. Ya tuhan suaranya sangat gagah. Ah ada apa dengan jantungku ini, dan kenapa badanku terasa hangat saat di memegang tanganku. "tuan putri apa kau baik-baik saja? Tuan putri?" pria itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah ku. Aku tersadar, pada saat ingin membalas ucapannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja pengawalku datang dan membwaku pulang. Sial aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya, dasar pengawal bodoh. Aku hanya bisa mengoceh dalam diam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ah sudah lupakan. Kalau memang dia cinta ku pasti kami akan bertemu kembali.

_**My Prince**_

"tapi _appa _ itu dulu, dan sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang" . "yak, Kyungsoo-_ah_ kau tahu apa sudah susah payah membuatmu bisa bertunangan dengan pangeran chanyeol dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan itu pada pangeran chanyeol?! Sekarang kau tak boleh membantah. Dengar dan lakukan apa yang _appa _ perintahkan. Kau ingin kerajaan ini runtuh. Kau tahu _appa _ melakukannya bukan untuk membalas perasaan mu itu, tapi _appa _ melakukannya demi kerajaan. Jadi sekarang kamu masuk kamar dan tidur. Karena besok pagi _appa _ akan mengantarkanmu ke kerajaan moonlight menemani pangeran chanyeol berlatih" perintah ayah.

Kalau ayah sudah seperti ini, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memang ayah ku melakukan hal ini bukan untuk membalas perasaan chanyeol pada ku, tapi ingin membuat kerajaan ini lebih terangkat lagi. Aku capek memikirkan hal itu terus menurus. Aku masuk kekamar ku dan membaringkan tubuh ku diatas kasur, dan mulai terlelap perlahan-lahan.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

.

.

**Author pov**

Keesokan paginya dikerajaan Moonlight, sang pangeran chanyeol dan sehun beserta ayahhanda mereka Raja yi fan. Berangkat menuju tempat pelatihan sang pangeran. Diperjalanan menuju tempat latihan, tidak sengaja chanyeol melihat baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arah pasar. Dia mencari ide untuk bisa berbincang dengan baekhyun. Akhirnya ide itu pun terlintas dipikirannya.

"Ayahhanda, lebih baik duluan saja ketempat latihan. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu" ujar chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan _hyungnya _ itu, mecari-cari apa yang diinginkan _hyungnya_. Ternyata sehun menemukan seorang gadis yang disukai _hyungnya_. "oh, iya hyung sekalian tolong bawakan anak panahku yang tertinggal dikamar, ah kenapa aku bisa lupa begini. _appa_ sebaiknya kita jalan saja terus dan biarkan chanyeol hyung kembali mengambil barang yang tertinggal" ujar sehun.

"hmm, baiklah, pengawal kim tolong temani pangeran chanyeol kembali keistana" chanyeol yang mulai panik itu pun meminta bantuan sehun . "hmm, _appa_ sebaiknya tidak perlu memakai pengawal, bukankah istana kita hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini. Tenanglah chanyeol _hyung_ tak mungkin jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu diperjalanan " sehun mayakinkan sang raja sebisa mungkin.

Sang raja tentu tak bisa menolak jika sehun sudah melakukan hal manis seperti itu. Akhirnya chanyeol diizinkan untuk kembali ke istana tanpa diawasi pengawal. Setelah sang raja dan sehun sudah agak jauh dari keberadaan chanyeol. Dia langsung menaruh kudanya sembarang dan mengejar gadis idamannya.

"baekki-_ah.. _" teriak chanyeol. Sang yang dipanggil hanya berjalan terus tanpa membalikan badannya. "baekhyun-_ssi _ tunggu, ini aku pangeran chanayeol" teriak chanyeol. Dan merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mambalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "hosh..hosh.. annyeong baekhyun-_ssi _ ternata kita bertemu lagi" sapa chanyeol. Tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti deru nafasnya. "ada apa? Kenapa mencari ku lagi, bukankah kakakku sudah mengatakannya, jangan pernah menemui kami lagi" ujar baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah bisa mengontrol nafasnya itu, memberikan sesuatu pada baekhyun. "ini. Tolong diterima" chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya pada hal tidak gatal sama sekali. "apa ini" baekhyun membuka hadia pemberian chanyeol, "igae mwoya?" ternyata hadia pemberian chanyeol ternyata sebuah gelang yang sangat cantik dan manis bertuliskan Baekhyun.

"heheh, pakailah, pasti akan sangat cocok untukmu. Maaf jika itu tak bagus" ujar chanyeol. Baekhyun mengisi kembali pemberian chanyeol itu dan mengembalikannya kembali. "maaf, aku tak pantas memakai barang seperti ini, dan kau tahu aku dan kakakku akan tetap datang kepesat kerajaan" ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan ucapan baekhyun, mengambil kembali hadia itu dan memasukannya kedalam kantung celananya.

"baiklah, tapi apakah kita bisa bertemu malam ini disini? Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Sekarang kau boleh pergi,dan satu lagi aku memberikan hadia ini bukan untuk memaksamu datang ke pesta kerajaan. Tapi aku menyukai mu. baekki" setelah mengatakan itu, chanyeol kembali ketempat latihannya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa termenung ditempatnya.

"baekhyun-_a _apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita harus segera pergi kepasar _noona _luhan sudah menunggu kita" seseorang mengagetkan baekhyun yang ternyata itu jong in. "ah, ne ayo" baekhyun dan jong in melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

.

.

**Jong In pov**

Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja melihat sang putri yang ku tolong kemarin. '_dia mau kemana? Untung kali ini dia bersama pengawal dan oh itu sang raja joon myeon _' batin ku. Sepertinya putri sangat senang akan bertemu dengan pangeran chanyeol. Semoga mereka akan bahagia dengan perjodohan ini.

Saat perjalanan menuju pasar, tak sengaja aku melihat pangeran chanyeol dan baekhyun. '_ mereka sedang apa? _' aku terus memperhatikan mereka. sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan pesta kerajaan itu. Aku terus mendengarkan mereka berdua berbincang, sampai aku tertegun mendengarkan perkataan pangeran chanyeol. Ternyata dia menyukai baekhyun _noona_ , dan itu tandanya pangeran chanyeol jatuh cinta pada baekhyun. Ya ampun, pasti luhan _noona _ akan marah besar.

Setelah melihat pangeran chanyeol pergi dari hadapan baekhyun. Aku menghampirinya. "baekhyun-_a _apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita harus segera pergi kepasar _noona _luhan sudah menunggu kita" sepertinya dia terkejut melihat ku. "ah, ne ayo" aku menarik baekhyun dan berjalan bersama kearah pasar.

Setelah sampai dipasar, ternyata benar luhan _noona _telah menunggu kami. "kalian dari mana saja? Baekhyun-_a _kau kenapa?" luhan _noona _ terlihat sepertinya khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun. "aku tidak apa-apa _eonni _. tadi tidak sengaja dijalan aku menabrak sebuah tiang, dan kepalaku terasa pening sekali. Untungnya tidak terlalu parah dan ada jong in yang menolongku tadi " dusta baekhyun. Ini lebih baik dari pada harus mengatakan sebenarnya.

Luhan _noona _mengerti dengan keadaan baekhyun, dan meyuruh baekhyun untuk lebih baik beristirahat dulu. Ahh baekhyun pasti dalam keadaan yang sulit.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

.

.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju pasar, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilku. Ah ternyata itu pangeran chanyeol, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku terus berjalan dan tidak meperdulikannya, dia terus memanggil namaku. Aku tak tega harus melakukan ini padanya.

Aku berhenti, dan ternyata dia sudah berada dibelakanku. Dia menyapa ku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia memberikan ku sebuah hadiah, ternyata itu sebuah gelang bertuliskan nama ku. Aku menyukainya, tapi tunggu mungkin ini sebuah paksaan agar aku bisa pergi kepesta kerajaan.

Aku mengembalikan hadiah itu. Sepertinya dia terlihat sedih, tapi aku tak perduli. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersentak ketika dia mengatakan menyukai ku. Aku mimpi apa semalam, ah seorang pangeran menyukai ku?. Argh bagaimana ini. Dia terus berlalu, tanpa sadar jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, dan apa ini kenapa badan ku terasa panas, sepertinya darah ku telah mengalir sangat cepat.

Untung ada jong in, dia langsung menyadarkanku. Biarpun aku sedikit kaget dia menyentuhku. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pasar. Disana ternyata luhan _eonni _ telah menunggu ku dan jong in. Dia menanyakanku kenapa, kali ini aku harus berbohong padanya, dan untungnya jong in membantu ku. Ahh gomawo jong in-_i _.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

.

.

** Luhan Pov**

mereka lama sekali, ini sudah hampir 1 jam aku menunggu mereka. tak sengaja aku melihat seseorang diseberang jalan bersama seorang gadis. Tunggu, itukan pangeran sehun dan siapa perempuan itu. Kenapa mereka hanya jalan berdua. Tunggu dulu, apa urusanku mengurisi mereka, mau mereka jalan berdua kek, bertiga kek, apa peduli ku. Tapi ada apa dengan ku, argh.. jantungku kenapa mereka berdetak terlalu cepat. Aish dasar wu sehun aku akan membunuh mu. Arghh...

oh itu mereka, akhirnya baekhyun dan jong in datang juga. Tapi ada apa dengan abekhyun dia terlihat seperti orang linglung. Alasan macam apa itu, menabrak tiang, _aigoo _dasar ada-ada saja.

.

.

_**My Prince**_

.

.

**Author pov**

Ditempat latihan, sang raja yi fan menyuruh chanyeol untuk segera melakukan latihannya. Sedangkan sehun dan kyungsoo baru saja kembali sehabis membeli minuman. Sehun yang melihat _hyungnya _ itu sudah kembali, dia ikut bergabung dengan chanyeol.

"yak, Wu Chanyeol kenapa selalu tembakanmu meleset, apa kau ada masalah? Atau kau sedang sakit. Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu" sang pelatih menyuruh chanyeol untuk beristirahat karena chanyeol selalu tidak tempat sasaran. "tidak, aku hanya kurang fokus saja" uajr chanyeol. "kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu, lagi pula ini sudah jam istirahat" chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan sang pelatih memilih untuk beristirahat saja.

Sehun yang juga sedang beristirahat , ia menemui _hyung-_nya. "bagaimana? Apa dia menerimanya? Ah? Menerima tawarannya?" sehun dengan segudang pertanyaan itu membuat kepala chanyeol terasa sakit. "yak, bisakah menanyakannya satu persatu?. Dia tak menerima pemberianku, karena dia pikir aku menyogoknya agar dapat ke pesta kerajaan nanti. Dan yang kedua entahlah, sebentar aku akan menemuinya lagi. Aku takut dia akan melupakannya" jelas chanyeol.

Sehun yang mengingat perkataan sang ayah, bahwa selesai latihan mereka harus menemani tuan putri untuk jalan-jalan sekitar istana nanti. "ah, hyung sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap, _appa _menyuruh kita untuk menemani sang putri selesai dari sini. Dan sekalian kau bertemu dengan baekhyun dan mengingatkannya kembali" ujar sehun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat keakraban kakak beradik ini ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "hmm, ini kalian pasti haus. Wah sepertinya kalian terlihat akrab ketika bersama" kyungsoo memberikan sekaleng minuman kepada sehun dan chanyeol. "makasih, putri kyungsoo" ujar chanyeol, "kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, cukup kau panggil saja kyungsoo" ujar kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Chanyeol yang melihat senyum kyungsoo seperti dia melihat senyum baekhyun. Ah lagi-lagi yang ada pikiran chanyeol baekhyun, sepertinya dia memang sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Sehun yang sadar bahwa _hyungnya _itu kali ini termenung lagi seperti kemarin malam. "yak,_hyung _kau melamun lagi. Aku tahu senyum kyungsoo sangat manis. Tapi tidak seperti itu juga kau melihatnya haha" sehun dan kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah chanyeol, tapi tawa mereka terhenti ketika chnayeol mengangkat suara "aku kepikiran baekhyun ".

sehun dan kyungsoo seketika diam, kyungsoo yang heran dengan nama baekhyun. '_siapa dia? Apa yeoja yang disukai chanyeol dia? Yeoja yang bersama lelaki yang menolongku kemarin?_' batin kyungsoo. Sekarang ini dibenak kyungsoo begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada chanyeol.

"sudahlah _hyung, _" sehun yang tidaak merasa enak pada kyungsoo karena saat ini status kyungsoo adalah calon tunangan _hyung _nya . "kyungsoo-_ah, _apa kau benar-benar menyukai ku?" tiba-tiba saja chanyeol pertanyaan yang aneh menurut sehun. "hmm, sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seorang pria sekarang. Tapi sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan" ujar kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan sehun begitu kaget mendengar ucapan kyungsoo barusan. "benarkah? Siapa pria itu? Tapi bukankah waktu itu kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku dan bersedia bertunangan dengan ku?" chanyeol terus memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada kyungsoo.

"yah memang dulu aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan aku sering mengikuti kemana kalian pergi tanpa pengawal. Suatu hari segerombal preman menggodaku, untung saja ada seorang pria tampan menolongku, saat aku ingin menanyakan namanya, pengawal ku langsung menyeretku masuk kedalam kereta" chanyeol dan sehun terus memperhatikan kyungsoo berbicara. "aku berjanji kalau dia cintaku pasti kami akan dipertemukan kembali, dan benar saja tadi pagi saat membeli minuman ini dengan sehun tak sengaja aku melihatnya, tapi dia bersama seorang gadis. Mungkin gadis itu yang kau sukai chanyeol-_ah_" jelas kyungsoo. "maksud mu, baekhyun" chanyeol tercengang mendengar ucapan kyungsoo. '_itu tidak mungkin baekhyunku _' batin chanyeol. "hmm, bukankah kita harus jalan sekarang?" sehun yang menyadarkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan diskitar pasar, dan tidak sengaja sehun melihat seseorang yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi. "_hyung _ itu baekhyun bukan? Tapi kenapa dia bersama pria?" sehun yang menunjuk kearah abekhyun dan seorang _namja _berkulit tan itu sedang asyik tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo melihat kearah yang sehhun tunjukan tadi. Betapa terkejutnya chanyeol dan kyungsoo melihat orang yang mereka cintai sedang tertawa bahagia disana. '_baekhyun-a _'. '_pria itu _'.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
